he_manfandomcom-20200213-history
Skeletor's Journey
Skeletor's Journey is the title of the He-Man minicomic which continues from "The New Adventure" and sets the characters in the setting of The New Adventures of He-Man. Characters ;Evil Warriors (original MOTU designs) : Skeletor. ;Galactic Guardians : He-Man, Hydron, Flipshot, Kayo. ;Evil Mutants : Skeletor, Flogg, Slushhead, Optikk, Lizorr Summary When we last left our cast of characters, Skeletor had escaped from the Galactic Guardians' starship, using a shuttle pod to blast through the laser gate into the future. As the action continues, He-Man prompts the Guardians to follow Skeletor, as the laser gate is quickly closing. Flipshot punches to light speed, but as the ship roars through the laser gate, a power surge caused by the gate's closure causes the ship to spiral out of control. Looking back at his pursuers careening through space, the wounded Skeletor cackles, as the starship spins out of sight to its apparent doom. Skeletor stumbles into his shuttle pod's medical emergency bay, and using some new technology, augments his badly-burned body with bionic replacements, emerging with a sinister new cybernetically-enhanced look of evil. While this is going on, his shuttle pod on autopilot is approaching the planets of the Tri-Solar System, where other evil is happening. During Hydron and Flipshot's absence in the past, another evil attack on planet Primus has occurred, resulting in the loss of the Trifusium Crystal, the element that is used to regulate Primus' atmosphere. Without this jewel-like mineral, Primus' air begins to thin, and it is only a matter of time before the planet self-destructs. In an effort to retrieve the crystal, a Galactic Guardian ally called Kayo, piloting an Astrosub, has tracked the thieves to their lair at Gorn Crater, in Denebria's desert region, where Mutant commander Flogg rails at his flunkies, Slushhead and Optikk, for the ridiculous failure of their recent excursion to Primus. Flogg wanted them to steal Primus' missiles, not crystals. As the Mutants argue among themselves as to who is to blame for this colossal screw-up, Lizorr interrupts, with news of two Priman ships, which have recently entered Denebrian airspace. Flogg has Lizorr activate their magnetic web to draw in the shuttle pod, hoping to snare an important Priman hostage, while he, Slushhead and Optikk set out in their terroclaw vehicle to intercept Kayo's Astrosub, which has landed nearby. Discovering the ship, the three Mutants make short work of the lone Galactic Guardian. Back at Gorn Crater, as Flogg and his henchmen try to pry information out of Kayo, the stoic hero's eyes widen as he sees the object of his quest, the stolen Trifusium Crystal, lying discarded on the crater floor amidst the debris. At that exact moment, an ill-timed transmission from planet Primus to Kayo's helmet radio clues the Mutants in as to the importance of the captured crystal. As they now congratulate themselves on their genius, Lizorr again interrupts, this time with news of the shuttle pod's arrival, which at that moment crashes into the crater chamber, scattering Mutants in all directions. In the confusion, Kayo makes his escape, but fails to take the Trifusium Crystal with him. As the other Mutants give chase, Flogg decides to greet his new prisoner. To say the least, Flogg is less than prepared for the force of pure evil that emerges from the Priman pod. With an agonizing blast of electronic fire from his new Skull Staff, Skeletor exults his dominion over Flogg and his forces, threatening the Mutant with death should he ever challenge his rule. As Flogg cowers kneeling in subjugation before the bionic Lord of Destruction, Skeletor vows that this time, and this star-system, will soon feel the force of his ultimate evil. Notes *Skeletor is shown without his cowl. In this minicomic he is shown with ears, though in the previous minicomic he is shown without ears. *In the TV series, Skeletor does not become a cyborg, but only has a different uniform than the original one. *Also in the TV series, Skeletor does not take command of the Mutants, but fakes allegiange to Flogg. * This is the only minicomic in which Lizorr appears. Category: He-Man minicomics